


Breathe You In

by Pline



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Frottage, Getting Together, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:33:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25070953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pline/pseuds/Pline
Summary: Eddie can’t stop staring.This selfie is going to be the death of him.Buck is shirtless, and giving the camera an intense look that leaves Eddie panting..OrBuck sends a picture that tips their relationship into something new.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 48
Kudos: 473





	Breathe You In

**Author's Note:**

> Title from _Hallucinate_ by Dua Lipa.
> 
> .
> 
> This is for my friend Haley who requested the prompt. I hope you like this! 💕
> 
> (Based on Oliver Stark’s selfies he posted on Twitter and then deleted)

Eddie can’t stop staring.

He is laying on his bed, he has been trying to distract himself by reading a book that Hen has recommended to him, but he’s too restless to focus. Christopher is away at camp and the house is too empty and silent by himself.

He was seconds away to throw the book away and go back to the living room to put a movie when his phone chimed with a text notification.

When he saw that it was from Buck, he expected a text to make plans over the weekend or a random piece of information Buck just found out on of his many spontaneous internet deep dives.

What Eddie was not expecting was a picture of Buck – a selfie at that.

Oh, and this isn’t any selfie either. Eddie could have handled a cute selfie taken in front of something that reminded Buck of him, or even a goofy one with those filters Chim showed him how to use.

No.

This selfie is going to be the death of Eddie.

Buck is shirtless.

He is staring straight at the camera, his phone angled up from his lap so that it show every lines of Buck’s muscled chest. The picture is in black and white and Eddie can barely see Buck’s face, hidden in the shadows, but he can make out enough of it to see the intense look Buck is giving the camera.

Good Lord. Eddie isn’t particularly religious but this is making him want to cry out at the skies.

Why did Buck send him this? Why all of the sudden? Does he know about Eddie’s attraction to him? He has never said anything, never implied that there could be a possibility of something more than what they have. There has been some flirting but it never goes anywhere and Eddie’s always shrugged it off as nothing but wishful thinking.

So why now? Why this picture? Did Buck send it to the wrong person? The idea that this was meant for someone else, someone that isn’t Eddie, settles heavily on his stomach.

His gaze falls down on the picture and all questions disappear from his mind.

This angle leaves little to the imagine but _oh_ , can Eddie imagine it anyway.

Buck’s legs spread open before him, Eddie would look up and see the beautiful expanse of Buck’s chest, all of Buck for his taking and his alone. Eddie would treat him right, take his time, his tongue slow and teasing, and Buck would beg at him to go faster and Eddie would love to hear the plea in his voice, would shiver from the desperate edge of Buck’s cries.

Still, Eddie would keep on being impossibly idle even when his own body would scream at him for release.

Unprompted, his hand goes down to grab himself but instead of his own, he imagines Buck’s long and strong fingers wrapped around his cock.

The picture is forever burned in his memory – he still can’t tear his eyes off it.

He really does try to take his time with it, but the picture came to him without any warning or context and it’s almost too much to handle. All that he would do if he had Buck in front of him, naked, giving him the look that he is giving the camera in the selfie.

His lips ache with the need to kiss and explore all of Buck’s skin, every single of his tattoos, his scars – all that makes him Buck, all that makes him beautiful.

Eddie comes undone with a shuddering breath, Buck’s name escaping him like a prayer.

He does not know how long he stays like this, his shorts down to his ankles, his shirt ridden up halfway, but it’s his phone chiming with another text alert that shakes him from his boneless torpor.

Eddie, breathless, reaches for it, his hand shaking a little both from the strength of his orgasm and from nerves. Will Buck apologize? Was this not meant for him? If so, will Eddie ever be able to look at his best friend in the eyes again?

_Like what you see?_

A laugh bursts out of him. He doesn’t know what has gotten into Buck to tip their relationship like this but Eddie is all for it.

Two can play at this.

Throwing out his shirt over his head, he opens up the camera app and make sure to get the proof of how much he loved Buck’s picture, sending a selfie of his own with a simple reply.

_Do you?_

Eddie’s phone doesn't start ringing straight away, but three minutes later.

Buck doesn’t say anything for a few seconds but Eddie can hear his labored breathing and his own breath catches in his throat.

“Eddie.” Buck’s voice is strangled. “Your picture, I – ”

He trails off, interrupted by his own moan. Eddie shudders with want – if only he had Buck before him. Now that he knows that Buck wants him back, that the picture he sent was not a mistake, Eddie’s need to touch him has become unbearable.

Over the phone, Eddie can make out the unmistakable sound of skin rubbing on skin.

“My picture?” Eddie says, almost choking on nothing. “What about your picture? I thought I was gonna have a heart attack when I saw it. I couldn’t help myself, you’re so beautiful, Buck.”

On the phone, Buck lets out another moan, louder this time, rawer. Eddie wants to swallow the sound inside of him and to keep him there so that he can listen to it anytime he wants.

“Fuck, Eddie, I’m not gonna last very long.”

Despite having come only moments before, Eddie can feel his cock twitching in interest at the noises that Buck keeps making, and his fingers curl on their own, as if he could conjure Buck by want alone.

“I didn’t last long either. I was half-gone just seeing your picture.”

“I’m so close,” Buck whines, low in his throat.

“Come on, come for me.”

And he does – Buck comes with Eddie’s name falling from his lips, somewhere between a shout and a sob.

They stay like that, hanging on their phones, trying to catch their breath. Eyes closed, Eddie can almost feel the warmth of his body. But it’s not enough. It can’t be enough now that they have shared this.

A fire has been ignited in his belly that is begging to be satisfied.

“Buck,” Eddie croaks out. “If I had you right now - “

Buck cuts him, “You can have me. You can have everything. I’m yours if you want.”

If you want _me_.

As if Eddie could ever not want Buck.

And so he says the only thing that he could say in that moment, the only thing that matters.

“Come over.”

* * *

The twenty minutes that Buck take to come to Eddie’s place stretch into what feels like hours.

Eddie rushes to put on new shorts, his previous one stained by his appreciation of Buck’s selfie. He hesitates putting a shirt back on, tempted to welcome Buck half-naked, but they need to talk and Eddie doesn’t want Buck to think that this is only a hook-up situation.

This isn’t and it could never be. Eddie has long come to terms with the depth of his feelings for his best friend.

There is no coming back from that kind of love.

Not that he would ever want to.

God, he hasn’t been this nervous about someone coming over since he had Shannon come over to his family home when they first started to date and the house was empty for the weekend.

Finally, he can hear the sound of Buck’s Jeep parking in his driveway.

Buck doesn’t knock. Eddie didn’t realize it would worry but it’s a relief.

Nothing has to change except for the best.

“Hi,” Buck says, eyes wide and an almost shy smile tugging at his mouth.

Eddie bites his bottom lip overwhelmed with two all-consuming feelings – his affection for Buck and his need to protect him from anything that would harm him, and the burning want to press him hard against the wall and drop to his knees to take him in his mouth like he needs it to breathe.

“Hi,” he manages to reply, his voice low.

Something that has always driven Eddie crazy is Buck’s lips – pink and full and maddening. Buck’s tongue darts out to lick them and a heavy weight settles low in Eddie’s stomach.

“Why did you send the picture?”

He has to know. He trusts Buck with everything that he has, but he has to make sure that they are both on the same page, that this isn’t a game. Buck is better than that, he would never do something like that but Eddie’s self-doubt can be so loud at times, drawing everything else.

“I was thinking of you,” Buck says like it’s that simple. There is no shyness left in him now – whatever made him want send that picture has also made him stand tall and proud. “And I thought, why not?”

Why not?

Why not tip their relationship into a beautiful unknown? Why not take the step that they’ve been dancing around for so long?

Why wait any longer?

It sounds so simple when Buck says it like that, and Eddie can’t remember why he ever hesitated.

And so he doesn’t hesitate anymore.

He takes a step and, holding Buck’s gaze, presses himself into him until they isn’t any space left at all between them and Buck’s back is against the door.

“If you want to leave – ”

“Never,” Buck says hotly, a promise he has been making every day since they met in so many different ways.

Eddie kisses him.

It’s languid at first, their bodies and mouths in sync like everything they have ever done, and it’s intoxicating. Buck is everywhere around him, under his hands, against him, against his mouth, his smell, his taste, _him._

When Buck bites Eddie’s lip and then sucks onto it, any restraint he had evaporates.

Eddie can’t help it. He wants more, he needs more - more friction, more of Buck. Just more. He grinds against Buck and the reaction this elicits is almost enough to send Eddie over the edge.

So he does it again. And again, until they are both breathing short and loud, the only sounds in the house their grunts of pleasure and the friction of clothes against clothes.

“Eddie, fuck, you gotta stop or I’m gonna come in my pants.”

Which – _challenge_.

He hasn’t done this in so long but that helpless feeling of needing Buck like he hasn’t needed anyone else ever in his life, that he can’t even wait to take their clothes, it just makes Eddie delirious in the best way.

It’s impossibly hot too, that he can render Buck such a mess by just rutting against him like a horny teenager that’s only discovering sex.

When Buck comes, it’s with complete abandon. He staggers against Eddie, the full weight of him a cover of safety. Eddie grinds one last time and then he’s coming too.

His legs almost crumple from under him but Buck catches him, manhandling him until they have changed position and Eddie is the one pressed against the wall.

“I got you,” Buck whispers against his ear and Eddie knows there is nothing truer than that.

After all, they got each other’s back.

* * *

They have never needed words to communicate and so, without saying anything, they both strip of their clothes and head for the shower. It’s tight in there but Eddie could never mind this proximity with Buck.

Caresses have turned from urgent to soft and gentle – a sort of intimacy that Eddie has always craved but has ever never known how to ask for.

“Next time,” he says, “we’re gonna do this properly in a bed.”

Buck stills and looks up at him through his lashes, achingly hopeful.

“Next time?” he asks softly.

Eddie smiles gently before kissing him on the lips, a slow kiss that he hopes is able to tell Buck all that he can’t bring himself to say yet.

“Yes, next time. And all the times after that, though I’m open to trying new things. It doesn’t always have to be in a bed.”

“Okay,” Buck breathes out. “If you’re sure.”

“I’m sure, Buck. I’m all in.”

“I’m all in too.”

They share another kiss and another and another until Eddie can’t count them anymore, and all the doubts he’s ever had are silenced by Buck’s easy loving.

**Author's Note:**

> Well. I never thought I would ever use those tags or write anything like this for that matter.
> 
> Please tell me what you thought of it in the comments, I've never done smut before and I need to know if this was okay haha
> 
> Come say hi on my tumblr [@bilbobagglns](https://bilbobagglns.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
